


Best Late Christmas Gift

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, The Grinch (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Origin Story, puppy in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: How the Grinch received the best belated Christmas gift in the form of his best friend.





	Best Late Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

> So ha. I saw the new Grinch and I really appreciated the upgrades to the character, especially with how he treats the animals in his life. It's especially telling when he frantically screamed at Max asking if he was okay after the incident trying to gather info on the houses in town. So here's some fluff!

It had been a few days since Christmas Day had passed and the Grinch finally found the energy to rouse himself from his bed. He had spent the holiday how he normally did, trying desperately to sleep through it and keep his mind at bay. His body rebelled at staying in bed any longer though, he needed food and his greasy fur needed a shower. 

He made his way through his cavernous home, yawning and stretching his sore body. He came into the kitchen and rifled through the cabinets finding some cereal. He’d just have to eat it out of the box, knowing that the milk in the fridge surely had begun to sour. He’d go down to Whoville within the next few days for a supply run, the decorations would still be up until after New Year’s but at least the air wouldn’t be filled with that unbearable electric feeling of their obnoxious excitement. 

As he shoved a handful of sugary cereal into his mouth, he paused when he thought he heard a noise. He had lived alone within the mountain for well over 40 years, his hearing was attune to every single noise that could have come from his surroundings. After a few seconds of nothing he shook his head and thrust a green furry hand back into the box. He froze when he heard the sound again, clearer this time. 

It was a high-pitched whining noise, one of the most pitiable sounds he had ever heard. He put the box on the counter and followed the noise down the steps, finding that the source was right outside his front door. 

He looked out the small window but saw nothing, and so he cracked the door and peered out. There, half buried in the snow, was a small brown furry bundle giving off weak whines. The Grinch didn’t hesitate to fling the door open and bend down to scoop up the creature. 

Dusting off the rest of the snow, the Grinch found that he was holding a tiny, shaking puppy in his hands. It’s eyes were firmly shut, not because of its age which seemed past newborn stage at least, but because of its half frozen state. “Hey, little guy, or little girl I guess, what are you doing up here?” asked the Grinch in a gentle voice. The puppy just rubbed its head against his palm, seeking out warmth. 

The Grinch looked around fruitlessly, hoping in vain to see an obvious owner or mother dog nearby. But they were up on a mountain, whatever the puppy’s story may be, it probably wasn’t a happy one. The only obvious explanation is that it had been lost in the snowstorm the night before, and he followed the lights of the Grinch’s home, taking shelter on his stoop. The Grinch had to shake off thoughts of another child, climbing up the mountain all on his own on a snowy winter’s night. 

The Grinch held the puppy close to his chest in the crook of his arm, his other hand trying to rub some warmth back into the dog. The Grinch turned back into the house, shutting the door behind him softly. “I guess you’re alone hun, buddy? Well that’s okay. I’m alone too, maybe we can be alone together. But let’s get you by the fire and warmed up, huh? How does that sound?” 

The puppy’s whining had ceased as he cuddled further in the welcoming warm green fur. He blinked opened bleary brown eyes at his new master, who smiled down at him. The puppy get out a yawn and rested his head on the Grinch’s wrist, finally feeling safe and warm and at home. 


End file.
